


Camp Morningstar

by OverlyCheerfulRat



Category: Monster High
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Diapers, Epilepsy, Friendship, Gen, Incontinence, Multi, Romance, Separation Anxiety, Summer Camp, Twins, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-30 03:46:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlyCheerfulRat/pseuds/OverlyCheerfulRat
Summary: After her father's PA signs her up for the wrong summer camp, Abbey Bominable ends up at Morningstar, a camp for teens with "continence issues".





	1. Pine Barrens

“You need to do something this summer.” “I’m too busy to spend much time with you.” “It’ll really help with your English.” “Look, you haven’t got a choice in the matter.”

Abbey’s father had decided that she would spend the summer at a sleepaway camp in southern Boo Jersey, something called Camp Morningstar. She had no interest whatsoever, but if it got her away from him for three months, it could be worth the hassle. Getting there was the worst part, as they took a very long and awkward road trip from Oregon to the Pine Barrens. The camp itself was hard to find, but then anything would be hard to find in such a huge forest. Eventually, they pulled into a tiny parking lot and walked up to the admin building.

“You sure we in right place? Seem very small,” Abbey commented stiffly. Her father sighed. “Yes, Abbey. I know what I’m doing. Go inside, it’s hot…” The building was air conditioned, but that was really the best thing you could say about it, Abbey reflected. An incredibly old cyclops woman was sitting behind the desk, and while her father went to talk to her, Abbey looked around at the simple wooden building. It was pretty barren, with photographs of the surrounding woods hanging all over the walls and not much else in the way of decoration. “Abbey, come here!”

She realized something was wrong the minute she got to her father. “Yes?” “Erm,” he began uncomfortably. “It looks like I… well, my PA signed you up for the wrong camp. This is Morningstar, you were supposed to go to Morning Glory.” Abbey shrugged in response to the news. “Whatever. Do not care.” Her father ran a hand through his hair. “Well, actually, this is a camp specifically for, ah, teens with, shall we say, continence issues?” Abbey wrinkled her forehead in confusion. “Do not understand these words.” Her father swallowed, still looking nervous. “It’s for teens who, you know, have… trouble with… their bladders,” he muttered awkwardly.

“You mean they pee themself?” Abbey’s father winced at her blunt phrasing, but he nodded. “Yes. It’s a lot smaller than Morning Glory, only two cabins and five kids in each. Uh, one for boys and one for girls. I already paid and signed you up, so…” He shrugged helplessly, and Abbey looked to the cyclops woman for help. “I stay here for summer?” “Yes, dear,” the woman responded in an exhausted tone. “We have a no-refund policy after ten days. You were signed up online a month ago, so I’m afraid you’re stuck here unless you daddy wants to lose two hundred bucks, plus whatever he paid for transportation here.” Abbey turned to glare at her father, but he was already walking out the door.

After several minutes of silence between Abbey and the cyclops woman, the door swung open and two boys walked in. One was clearly a fire elemental, and the other looked like he could be some sort of ghoul. He had pale, grayish skin and blue-black hair covered with a beanie. They were chatting happily, and both looked surprised to see Abbey standing next to the counter. “You’re new,” the possible ghoul said. “Am here by mistake,” Abbey grunted. “Father PA choose Morningstar instead of Morning Glory. No trouble with bladder,” she added. The pale boy looked hurt by her comment and walked past her without a word, but the fire elemental grinned at her. “Well, it’s still great to meet you, baby.” 

“My name not Baby, is Abbey.” “Cool, cool, Abbey! I’m Heath Burns, and that’s-” “Just Billy,” the pale boy interrupted. He scowled at Abbey, obviously still offended from her earlier comments. “We’ll walk you to your cabin,” Heath chirped. Abbey nodded shortly and grabbed her suitcase, following them without a word. She was a head taller than each of them, and while Billy seemed determined to ignore everything about her, Heath was obviously impressed by her height. “Wow, you’re so tall, that’s awesome! I’m taller than Jekyll and Hyde at least, but other than that-” “Who they are?” “Oh, Jackson and Holt Eddowes, they go here too, they’re twins, fraternal, we call them Jekyll and Hyde because they’re so different and their names start with J and H. Holt actually doesn’t have anything wrong with him, but Jackson has really severe epilepsy, so he’s kind of here as a caretaker. Here’s your cabin!”

The girl’s cabin was tiny and filthy looking, but the boy’s cabin several yards away didn’t look any better. “Cabin very close together. Don’t camp leader worry about sex between boy and girl?” Billy stared at her in shock and Heath blushed furiously as his hair suddenly caught fire. “Uh, n-not really,” he stammered as he managed to get his hair under control. Abbey nodded. “Thank you for walk me here,” she said gruffly before walking up the stairs and throwing the door open. She slammed it behind her again before Heath could say anything else, and immediately wished she had stayed outside. Four girls were standing around, all of them laughing together and looking very comfortable with each other. There was a ghost floating a few inches above the floor, a short werewolf wearing mismatched clothes, a stitched together girl with mint green skin, and a blonde sea monster twirling a lock of hair around her finger.

“Hello,” Abbey said loudly. The other girls all turned to look at her, then the werewolf waved her over. “Hey! I’m Howleen, this is Spectra, that’s Frankie, and finally Lagoona! This is the first year we’ve had two new ghouls at one time. I know Toralei hated coming though, I guess she finally convinced her parents to stop sending her, and Scarah…” Howleen’s face fell. “It’s nice to have you,” she said quickly. “Thank you. I am Abbey. Sent here by mistake. Supposed to be in Morning Glory.” Spectra giggled at that. “Toralei said the same thing,” she whispered happily. “But everybody figured out the truth pretty fast.” Abbey scowled. “I never lie.” Everyone looked a little confused, but then Frankie ran over to her and grabbed Abbey’s arm. “Well, anyway, I’m new here too! I’m actually just new in general, I was built about a year ago. A couple organs and stuff are still a little wonky, so my parents found a summer camp where they knew people wouldn’t make of me, cause I kind of have a lot of accidents. I’m so excited to be here, I know we’ll all be great friends!”

Abbey just nodded and allowed Frankie to drag her over to the rest of the group. “You talk very much,” the yeti commented. Lagoona laughed. “You think we’re bad, just wait until you meet Heath Burns. That boy never shuts his mouth!” “I meet already. He seem funny.” Howleen shook her head. “He’s so annoying once you get to know him. Speaking of which, we gotta go meet the guys now. There’s always a bonfire on the first day.” Frankie gasped with childlike delight. “I’ve never been to a bonfire before! What are they like? You don’t have to get near the fire, do you? My dad told me that fire’s bad,” she added nervously. “Nah, we sit back. Don’t worry, ghoulfriend.” Howleen gave an encouraging smile as she said this, and then Abbey found herself walking along after the others as they headed for a fire pit near the admin building. Three boys were already sitting there- Heath, Billy, and a green skinned guy who waved at Spectra when he saw her. She blushed and hurried over, sitting next to him on the grass and taking his hand. 

“I missed seeing you in person,” the boy said, brushing her hair back. Spectra giggled. “I’ve missed you too,” she said shyly. Abbey nudged Lagoona. “Who is that?” “Porter Geiss. He and Spectra are a couple, have been since they were twelve. That was our first year here, and Howleen got here the next year. Those two live on opposite sides of the country, so they usually have a long distance thing going on. It’s cute to see them get back together.” Howleen nudged Billy and asked, “Where are Jekyll and Hyde?” Billy rolled his eyes. “Come on, Leena, you know they hate being called that. And they should be here later, Jackson had a seizure.” Howleen winced in sympathy, but before she could say anything, a tall woman with neat black hair walked up to them.

“Hello, campers! We have two new girls with us this summer, Abbey and Frankie. So, you all know the drill, and I’m sure you can explain it to them, but I just want to go over- where are Jackson and Holt?” “Seizure,” Heath called, as if that were a perfectly normal occurance. “Ah. Well, to the new girls, let me introduce myself. I am Nora Bloodgood, and I started this camp twenty years ago for my niece…” She kept talking, but Abbey tuned out. Frankie was the only one who seemed to be paying attention to what the woman was saying. Spectra and Porter were whispering and cuddling up to each other, Lagoona was playing “rock paper scissors” with Howleen, Billy was braiding his hair, and Heath was trying to get Abbey’s attention. He kept gesturing for her to come join him, but eventually he stood up and walked over to her.

“Why you here?” “I just wanted to talk, is that a crime? Bloodgood doesn’t really care as long as at least one person’s listening.” The fire elemental gestured to Frankie, who seemed completely rapt by the less than fascinating speech. “How long you go to this camp?” Heath grinned at Abbey’s question. “Since I was twelve. It’s really cool, because there’s no one who’ll make fun of you for… for stuff,” he finished awkwardly. Abbey nodded. “Very pretty here. In mountains, we have no forest.” “Which mountains?” “Himalayas. Very cold. I move to Oregon with father after mother dies.” Heath blinked at that. “I’m sorry,” he said awkwardly. “You did not kill her. Who is that?” Abbey pointed at two boys walking over to the campfire. One was blue skinned and red haired, while the other looked completely human. They were the same height, but the human boy looked smaller due to his timid posture and skinny frame. “Yo! Sorry we’re late,” the blue skinned boy called, sitting down next to Heath. The human sat down next to him without a word.

Abbey looked the two over. “You are Jackson and Holt Eddowes?” “Yep! I’m Holt, this is Jackson, and you are…?” “Abbey Bominable. Am glad to meet you both.” After a few minutes, Bloodgood told them to chat amongst themselves and walked back to the admin building. Frankie watched her go with a surprised expression. “She’s not going to stay?” “Nah. Morningstar is pretty loosely structured,” Howleen explained. She pulled s’more ingredients out of her backpack and ran off to grab some sticks, and before long the whole group was talking and laughing- all except for Jackson, who hung back in silence and clung to Holt’s jacket with one hand. “Why he do not talk?” Everyone stopped and looked at Abbey after she loudly asked this. “He’s just shy,” Holt answered stiffly. Abbey noticed that Jackson had moved closer to his brother when she said that, as if he were trying to hide.

They stayed by the campfire for hours, and Jackson eventually seemed to relax a bit. He didn’t let go of Holt, but he did sit up straighter and watch the others, occasionally smiling at something one of them said. Eventually, Lagoona pointed out that it was almost midnight and they needed to go to sleep soon. “We have that nature hike tomorrow,” she reminded them. With some reluctance, they all dispersed, and Porter kissed Spectra’s forehead before floating off after the other boys. Jackson held Holt’s hand tightly as they walked away. “What is wrong with human boy?” Howleen gave Abbey a look. “You don’t gotta put it like that. Jackson’s got really bad epilepsy… and separation anxiety. He usually talks more, he’s just worried because you and Frankie are so new.” As the girls got ready for bed, Abbey happened to glance at Spectra, and saw that she was wearing a diaper when she bent over to grab a pen lying on the floor. Abbey blushed and looked away- she had sort of forgotten the point of the camp, but now she remembered. 

Lagoona gave Abbey a confused look as she walked out of the bathroom. “Aren’t you going to change, love? They’ve got plastic sheets on the mattresses, but it’s still a real hassle.” “No. I not have any padding, there is no problem here,” Abbey said, gesturing to her lower abdomen. Lagoona smiled in a “sure there’s not” manner. “Okay, love. If you need anything, though, you can borrow it from any of us.” Abbey nodded and gave a very small smile in return. Not long after, the other four girls had fallen asleep, but she lay awake. This had turned out better than she would have expected, really. It was still three months away from her father, and the other campers all seemed nice. Plus, Heath made her laugh. It was a beautiful campground as well. Yes, this would be fun. Abbey grinned to herself as she rolled over to sleep.


	2. Hiking Trip

Next morning came sooner than Abbey would have liked. It was still dark out, but Lagoona insisted that they had to eat breakfast as early as possible so they could see the sunrise. “It better be really great if we gotta get up at the asscrack of dawn to see it,” Howleen muttered grumpily as she walked into the bathroom. Spectra hovered nervously near the ceiling. “Do you think I should bring a bathing suit? Since we’ll be going past the lake?” “Up to you, love,” Lagoona said pleasantly. Abbey got dressed next to her bed, and turned around to find the other girls staring at her like she’d just stabbed someone’s puppy. “What?” Lagoona shook her head. “Nothing. It’s just that we’re not used to… changing clothes so openly.” “Is America monster thing?” Lagoona and Howleen exchanged a look, the younger werewolf now pulling on socks as Frankie ducked into the bathroom. “No… it’s just that, you know, all of us are usually wearing some kind of… protection,” Lagoona said awkwardly.

When Abbey still looked confused, Lagoona pulled her shirt up to show the waistband of a pull-up. “All the rest of us, um, are used to hiding in stalls and stuff when we need a change of clothes, or just a change in general,” Howleen muttered awkwardly. Abbey nodded. “Sorry. Should have realize. We go eat?” Soon after, they were walking towards the admin building, which apparently had a backroom with a large table. “The food is terrible,” Spectra said cheerfully. The boys were already there when they arrived, and Heath waved Abbey over. She rolled her eyes but sat down next to him, which made Howleen laugh. “He’s got a crush on you, honey,” she snickered. Heath didn’t bother denying this, just asked Abbey if she slept well. “Sleep fine. You?” “Pretty good,” Heath said brightly.

The food was indeed terrible, but Abbey didn’t care all that much. Billy and Howleen got into a playful argument about the Jersey Devil, which was more than interesting enough to keep Abbey’s attention off the food. Afterwards, they all started walking towards the woods, with Lagoona in the lead and the twins in the back, Jackson gripping Holt’s hand so tightly it was probably cutting off circulation. Porter and Spectra occasionally floated overhead, and Heath pretended to be a tour guide. “Over here, we have the rare and deadly volcano flower, they burst into flame if you insult them, and this is the jackass flower, it bites you for no reason…” “Very beautiful here,” Abbey said as they walked past an abandoned homestead, interrupting Heath’s description of the “fabulous penis flower”.

“A lot of small towns and villages have been reclaimed by this forest,” Jackson said softly, making Frankie jump. “Oh my ghoul, you were so quiet I forgot you were back there!” Jackson blushed and looked down, squeezing Holt’s hand tighter. “I didn’t mean it in a bad way,” Frankie clarified. Spectra floated over to the ruins of an old house, looking excited. “This is fascinating!” Billy looked away quietly. “I used to come out here with Scarah,” he muttered. Abbey opened her mouth, but Howleen made a “don’t ask” gesture. “Let’s keep moving,” Lagoona said quickly. It was quiet for a while, and Abbey enjoyed the sounds of nature around them. 

Frankie had apparently decided to befriend Holt and Jackson, because she was now walking next to them and cheerfully asking about their lives. “So you two have been going here for a while? This is my first summer camp, and my first summer, it’s beautiful out here! I read that camps are usually a lot bigger than this, have you two been to any like that?” Holt shook his head. “No, but I think Heath has. He said it sucked, but other than that he won’t talk about it.” “It’s so pretty out here, and it’s so nice that this camp exists, you know? I think I might get teased at most summer camps, just based on what I’ve read in my magazines, but since everyone here has the same kind of issues, except you and Abbey I guess, nobody’ll tease me at all! So why are you two here?” She smiled brightly as she said this, and Abbey noticed that Jackson had flinched at her question. Holt glanced at his brother. “Do you mind if I tell her?” Jackson hesitated, but shook his head. “Uh, Jackson has epilepsy. We couldn’t really go to a regular camp, because he has seizures a lot. Like… three or five times a day. One time when we were younger, there was this religious day camp near our house.” Holt’s lips twitched, and he was clearly trying not to laugh. “That… did not go well.”

“The priest said I was possessed,” Jackson muttered. Frankie winced in sympathy. “Oh… I’m so sorry. Why-” “Because Jackson had a seizure when he started reading a bible passage,” Holt replied, sounding slightly amused. “They wouldn’t let us go back to church after that.” Ahead of them, Lagoona called, “Here’s the lake!” It was very beautiful, Abbey thought as she got closer. Lagoona ducked behind a tree with her bag and changed into her swimsuit, then ran into the water. Frankie and Holt sat down on a fallen tree, while Jackson sat on the ground at his brother’s feet, letting Holt play with his hair. Howleen and Billy tossed their shoes off and waded in the shallow water, while Spectra and Porter joined Lagoona in the deeper middle part of the lake. Abbey took a seat in the shade, and Heath predictably joined her.

“You no swim?” “Nah, fire and water don’t mix,” Heath said casually. Abbey watched him for a moment. “Why you are at camp?” After a pause, Heath carefully asked, “Do you mean why am I at this particular camp?” “Yes.” There was another awkward silence, and Abbey worried that she had crossed a line. Finally, Heath cleared his throat. “I, um, I had a hard time when I tried to go to a normal summer camp. See, uh…” Heath blushed, his hair catching fire for a moment before he got it under control. “I have urge incontinence, and that… it… I need to wear…” Heath trailed off. “Understood,” Abbey said. Heath smiled weakly, relieved that he didn’t have to explicitly say it. “Somebody found out, and you can imagine how that went. I was eleven, I think, and the next year my parents found this place. It’s a lot better.” “Glad you are happy here.”

Neither of them spoke for a moment, too busy watching Spectra chase Porter over the surface of the lake. “You know why others are here?” Heath blinked at the question. “Uh… I mean, I don’t think they’ll care if I tell you. Billy, Lagoona, and Howleen all have the same thing as me. Porter has stress incontinence, which is when you, uh, when there’s suddenly more pressure on your abdomen, uh…” “I get it,” Abbey interrupted. “Right. Um, and Jackson isn’t technically incontinent, but he loses control of his bladder whenever he has a seizure, which is pretty often. And Spectra was born a few months early, so her bladder is really underdeveloped. I don’t know about Frankie, she’s new here,” Heath added with a shrug.

Abbey nodded thoughtfully. “Interesting. Is good that you all are being accepted here.” Heath smiled at her. “I’m glad you got signed up for the wrong camp. You’re so pretty and tall and smart,” he said brightly. “Thank you? Am not used to the compliment. In my village, we are not saying so many pleasantries. America ways are new to me,” Abbey explained. They kept talking, and Abbey would have been happy to stay there all day, but Frankie screamed suddenly. Looking over, Abbey saw Holt kneeling over his convulsing brother and putting his wadded up jacket under Jackson’s head. “Is he okay? What’s g-” “Seizure,” Holt muttered, standing up. “It’s fine, he’ll be fine, just stand back.” After about a minute, Jackson stopped twitching and lay still, then looked up at everyone standing over him. Holt helped him stand up, and Frankie nervously blurted out, “Are you okay?” Jackson blinked at her. “Huh?” “You had a seizure,” Holt clarified. Jackson still looked confused, but he realized what had happened after a few minutes. 

They started walking back not long after, and Frankie continued chattering away at Holt, who seemed pretty entertained by her. Jackson was clinging to his brother’s arm, and Billy seemed to be warming up to Abbey. “So you really did get here by mistake?” “Yes. Like this better than I think would have like Morning Glory. Smaller. I am not liking the crowd.” “Me neither,” Billy said cheerfully. Heath glanced at him and opened his mouth, then looked away again. As soon as they got back to camp, Jackson nudged Holt and mumbled something in his ear, blushing. Holt nodded and they walked to the boy’s cabin, returning a few minutes later and sitting with the other campers in the grass. Howleen had suggested a game of truth or dare, and even though Abbey didn’t really understand the point of it, she was excited when it was her turn to ask a question.

“Frankie! Truth or dare?” “Oh, um, truth!” “Why is no adult with us at camp?” There was a slight pause, and Lagoona quietly told her that the point was to ask a personal question, not just something you wanted to know. “But I’m the girl’s counselor, in case you’re wondering. Billy is the boy’s, and I guess Bloodgood thinks we’re responsible enough,” she added. Abbey nodded and turned back to Frankie. “What is your favorite food?” “That’s not really-” Howleen began, but Spectra cut her off. “Um, I don’t actually have one yet. Okay, Holt, truth or dare?” “Dare!” They kept that up until it started to get dark, at which point Lagoona herded them all back to their cabins. Abbey waved to Heath as they parted ways. “Are all summer camps so unstructured? Because I read in my magazines that usually there’s a bunch of planned activities,” Frankie said as they walked into the cain. “All monster camps are like this,” Lagoona responded. “Human camps, not so much.” Howleen and Frankie whispered to each other for almost twenty minutes before Spectra threw a pillow at them and they quieted down. Second day even better than first, Abbey thought as she closed her eyes.


End file.
